you can run but you'll never escape
by tequilame
Summary: "Sudah kuduga, Iwa-chan memang kaku soal percintaan dan dia bukan pencium yang hebat. Pfft." — Oikawa/Iwaizumi.


**TITLE**: you can run but you'll never escape  
**WARNING**: ada humor dikit. typos&amp;mistypes. ooc. pendek. drabble/ficlet.  
**GENRE**: romance  
**PAIRING**: oikawa/iwaizumi (yup saya penganut seme!oikawa lol apa banget ya tapi terserah pembaca mau menginterpretasikannya bagaimana)  
**NOTES**: ff haikyuu pertama yang sebenernya adalah ff untuk kado ultah **reiei** bulan januari lalu. file aslinya udah ilang gara-gara laptop rusak dan file ludes entah kemana, jadi ini bikin lagi ngetik lagi huhu dan uh sekali gak tau aaa semoga gak terlalu ooc dan mengecewakan. dan, oh, ini telat banget kalau dijadikan sebagai kado ya HQHQHQHQHQHQ. gapapalah yang penting gue senang (HEH). dan saya rada wb waktu bikin ini jadi. ya. begitulah.  
**DISCLAIMER**: haikyuu! (c) haruichi furudate, lirik _you can run but you'll never escape _(c) bring me the horizon. 

_SO, UM, ENJOY?_

* * *

**.**

**you can run but you'll never escape**

**.**

* * *

Oikawa Tooru adalah satu-satunya orang bagi Iwaizumi yang dapat membuat kerutan di dahinya menjadi berlapis-lapis; entah karena tingkah bodohnya atau mulut sampahnya atau karena senyumnya yang terlihat begitu palsu dan memuakkan—yang jelas apapun yang dilakukan seorang Oikawa Tooru selalu membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Hari ini Oikawa menginvasi kamar Iwaizumi dengan dalih belajar bersama (yang secara teknis hanya diputuskan oleh satu pihak—"Oikawa keluar dari kamarku." "Iwa-_chan_, Iwa-_chan._ Harus berapa kali lagi aku menjelaskan hal ini padamu. Apapun yang jadi milikmu adalah milikku juga. Jadi, secara teori kamarmu adalah kamarku juga _yang artinya_ aku bisa memakainya sesuka hatiku!" "Aku tidak ingat pernah menyepakati hal tersebut." "Iwa-_chaaaaan_, jangan coba-coba mengingkari janji suci kita yang sudah terukir sejak lahir!" "...Mati, sana."), dan Iwaizumi harus berusaha sekeras mungkin meredam emosi agar kepala satu-satunya tidak meledak karena Oikawa kini tengah mengibar-kibarkan benda segitiga berwarna merah tua (yang mana adalah celana dalamnya) ke angkasa.

Iwaizumi pikir, mungkin dia sudah gila karena dia mungkin, sedikit , agak, kurang lebih, jatuh cinta pada Oikawa Tooru. Sahabat masa kecilnya. Satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan kalau di hari tuanya nanti, Iwaizumi menderita hipertensi.

"Oikawa, kembalikan celana dalamku!" Iwaizumi menggeretakkan gigi-giginya, melompat-lompat ke angkasa karena, _duh_, Oikawa masih beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. "_Sekarang!_"

"_Aww_, Iwa-_chan,_ sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah sejak kita lulus SMP," Oikawa menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman sombong khas miliknya, "terutama dalam hal tinggi badan, dan," kedua mata Oikawa melirik ke arah celana dalam yang menari-nari di angkasa; celana dalam bergambar dinosaurus, "aku tidak menyangka kau masih memakai yang bergambar seperti ini. _Pffffft_. Bagaimana, ya, kalau sampai Kunimi dan yang lain tahu—"

Wajah Iwaizumi berubah menjadi merah karena marah dan malu. "Diam dan kembalikan celana dalamku, Tololkawa!" Iwaizumi menyalak lalu naik ke atas meja belajarnya.

"I—Iwa-_chan_ apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

"Mendapatkan kembali celana dalam milikku, bodoh!"

Ketika Iwaizumi mendarat, tangannya berhasil meraih celana dalam yang tadi berada di genggaman Oikawa, sedangkan Oikawa berada di bawahnya, kedua tangan berada di kedua sisi pinggang Iwaizumi. Mereka saling bertatapan lama tanpa ada seorang pun yang bergerak dari posisinya sampai ibu Iwaizumi datang dan mengetuk pintu, mengantarkan camilan untuk mereka berdua.

"Berhenti meraba-raba pinggangku, mesum."

Oikawa tertawa mencemooh, "Iwa-_chan_ jangan bilang kau amnesia karena jelas-jelas tadi kau yang _melompat_ ke pelukanku!"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU _MELOMPAT_ DARI ATAS GEDUNG SEKOLAH SETELAH INI."

"Iwa-_chan,_ berhentilah menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan ekstrim!"

Yup, Iwaizumi memang benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

Suatu hari, saat liburan musim panas, Oikawa membeli dua tiket untuk menonton film di bioskop dan menculik Iwaizumi yang saat itu sedang mengemban tugas untuk berbelanja ke _mini-market_.

"Ini adalah kencan kita berdua!"

"Oikawa, kalau kau tidak berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu. Dan lepaskan tanganku."

Oikawa tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Iwaizumi, dia tetap menggenggam erat tangan Iwaizumi sambil terus berjalan. "Hari ini adalah hari dimana film yang sudah lama kunantikan diputar di bioskop. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan celoteh panjangku tentang alien dan aku tidak suka pergi menonton sendirian."

Iwaizumi hanya diam menatap punggung Oikawa sampai sahabat semasa kecilnya itu menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum ke arahnya (Iwaizumi terkadang benci pada dirinya sendiri karena hanya dia yang mampu membedakan saat Oikawa tersenyum dengan hati atau hanya sebatas pamer tampang saja), Iwaizumi ikut tersenyum. Bukan masalah, lagipula dia juga tidak berencana untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya, kok. "Untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lain kali, kalau kau berani menyeretku dengan paksa lagi, ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongmu dengan keras."

* * *

Iwaizumi tidak ingat jalan cerita dari film yang mereka tonton. Yang dia ingat hanyalah kedua mata Oikawa yang berkilat senang seperti anak kecil, bibirnya yang terus berceloteh sepanjang film diputar, dan senyumnya yang terus terkembang di bibir—senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Oikawa pada siapapun kecuali dirinya (membuat Iwaizumi merasa spesial untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh).

Iwaizumi ingat saat itu semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi buram karena wajahnya dan wajah Oikawa tidak dipisahkan oleh spasi lagi. Iwaizumi ingat bibirnya menyentuh pipi Oikawa dan Oikawa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum Iwaizumi menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan—

"Iwa-_chan_?"

Iwaizumi kehabisan kata-kata. "Itu—aku—Oikawa—"

"Kau mencium pipiku."

"Tidak."

Oikawa memicingkan kedua matanya ke arah Iwaizumi. "Iwa—"

"AKU BILANG _TIDAK_, OIKAWA." Iwaizumi menjawab cepat, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menggerutu, dan wajahnya diselimuti semburat merah karena, uh, dia sudah melakukan tindakan yang bodoh dan memalukan. Iwaizumi bahkan merasa kesal pada alien di layar yang sekarang sedang tertawa-tawa, seakan-akan menertawakan kebodohannya. "Aku tadi mau mengambil _popcorn_ tapi terpeleset."

"Oh."

Oikawa anehnya tidak memberi komentar apa-apa tentang penjelasan tidak masuk akal milik Iwaizumi (hal bagus, pikirnya), dan kembali fokus pada layar yang kini tengah menampilkan adegan peperangan antara umat manusia dan para alien. Iwaizumi menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di kursi yang dia duduki, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dan membuat skenario buruk rupa di dalam kepalanya; dia pikir Oikawa membencinya sekarang.

(Dunia Iwaizumi berhenti berputar—)

* * *

Ketika film selesai, mereka tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Iwaizumi lebih tertarik pada kedua sepatunya, sedangkan Oikawa hanya diam di tempatnya, menumpu kepala dengan salah satu tangannya, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan tapi Iwaizumi bisa merasakan kedua manik cokelat milik Oikawa mengawasinya.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," akhirnya Oikawa buka suara, "dengar, yang tadi itu—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TADI AKU TERPELESET, TOLO—" kedua mata Iwaizumi melebar ketika tiba-tiba Oikawa mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih belakang kepalanya, membawa wajah Iwaizumi mendekat ke wajahnya. Iwaizumi bisa melihat senyum memuakkan Oikawa sebelum jarak di antara bibir mereka menghilang.

"Sudah kuduga, Iwa-_chan_ memang kaku soal percintaan dan dia bukan pencium yang hebat. _Pfft_."

"Brengsek."

(—kemudian diputar lagi.)


End file.
